ninjago_fanonfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Ninjagoenormouslyrules1508/Ninjago: Dragons of Spinjitzu-Pilot episode 1: The Prophecy
Prologue Long ago, before time had a name...The first Spinjitzu master created Ninjago...and the two seas that made it up. The Sea of Danger, and the Sea of Peace. Each sea had seven islands, the Sea of Peace contained tranquility as well as its creatures...but the Sea of Danger's waters were as violent and dark as a battlefield. '' '' You all know the story. With the use of the Four Weapons, he did so create life... '' But, what you don't know, was that he created, a fifth 'weapon... ''The Staff of Dragons'' '' The weapon itself was so powerful, then any other weapon in existence, including the four. The cause for it's creations, was that if Ninjago were in peril, and the Four Weapons were out of use...'' '' The Staff would act as a substitute, purposely thwarting all evil, and bringing harmony to Ninjago once more. On the day he passed, his two sons, Wu and Garmadon swore to protect the weapons with their lives...'' '' ...but at the same time, a girl ended up at their doorstep. Both brothers took her in, for she seemed homeless and alone. But this was also the time when Garmadon was poised with the Devourer's darkness. The girl was raised by both, she was cared for, taught by, and treated well by the brothers...and she was happy, for she had a family. '' '' They also taught her, in the ways of the ninja...making her the greatest ninja ever known to man...'' '' '''The Universe Ninja'' Wielder of all power in existence, she became the master of the staff itself. Years had gone by, and Garmadon's heart had filled with eternal darkness. He wanted the staff, and his desire for it grew more and more each day. '' Concerned about 'the girl, and his brothers determination...Wu had no choice but to send the girl away with the staff. The girl obeyed, taking the staff far away with her to somewhere safe...where Garmadon wouldn't dare to look...'' '' ...and as for Wu and Garmadon, they fought against each other, a violent battle between brothers. Garmadon ended up being banished to the Underworld, peace had returned to Ninjago...'' '' A couple years went by, Wu grew old, and formed a team of ninja to face against the Skeletons and Serpentine...and Garmadon has not been heard of ever since. '' '' The girl hid the staff well throughout the years, and in the meantime, she thought about how Wu was doing, and what Garmadon was up to...'' '' ...but that was the day Garmadon finallby the y 'found '''her.... Chapter 1 It was a dark, dangerous night, the moon was the only light in all the black, but it was not very bright. She clung onto the piece of driftwood, praying for daylight. Her dark brown eyes drifted upward to look up at the night sky, her only comfort after the incident. The dark lord came without warning, with powers as fierce as a burning flame, he took the staff, and left her to drown, however, she survived. The girl stared down at herself, her reflection in the water, she felt like a failure, she had not been able to stop him, and now the most powerful weapon in all Ninjago was in his possession. She had failed everyone, Wu, and countless others, how could she have not seen it coming? But, she then realized, she could take back the staff, and set things right again, but to do that herself, she would need an army as big as his... An army? Hold on now, yes that could work, but where would she find one? She then brought back, and remembered something Wu told her: Andrea, remember this, when times begin to get dark, do not give up and take it out on yourself, or others, the answer will lie within you, but if there is no chance of light, seek out an ancient prophecy, in which will provide you with hope, do not ever give up on yourself, for light can be found even in darkness. The girl, Andrea, recalled the words like a memory, yes, she must find this prophecy and reclaim the staff before something terrible happens. So, with great effort and high hopes, she swam to shore and stood up, today she would begin her journey to find this foretold prophecy, the fate of Ninjago depended on it. Chapter 2 10 Years Later '' Morning fell upon the land of Ninjago, the sun awoke and peeked out from the peaceful mountaintops. On those mountaintops sat a sailing ship with white, red-striped sails and a dragon head-shaped mast, this here was Destiny's Bounty, humble home and headquarters of the famous ninja of Ninjago. Normally, the ninja would sleep in til' afternoon, but unfortunately, that isn't possible when their trusty Sensei has a gong and decides to use it as an alarm clock. Once they awoke, Wu could finally see that he could stop, he then grinned not minding if his students had awoken with a load of attitude. Kai of course, had no trouble waking up irritated, he always seemed to be in a bad mood. "Remind me, why do we have to wake up so early?" he groaned. Sensei Wu looked at Kai, he then hit him hard on the head with his bamboo staff, to this Kai responded with a sharp 'ow'. "Just because you destroyed The Great Devourer, and saved the city, doesn't mean you four can sleep in. You have Lloyd to train and prepare him for the final battle with his father," Wu replied. 'We know," the aged master turned to see the weary expression of the blue ninja of lightning, Jay, who without a doubt was not happy with him being rudely awoken, "We just want to sleep." Wu ignored his statement and headed for the door. "I expect you four out onto the deck and ready to train Lloyd immediately, and remember, weariness or laziness will not count as an excuse for lack of training," he said, right before leaving towards the deck. The four groaned, they always had to put up with this, no joke whatsoever. "Well, I better go wake yoshi," Cole yawned, as he headed to Lloyd's room. Kai sighed, he missed the old days, the Serpentine would always cause danger, and they always put an end to their plots, those were the days of excitement, and he missed them oh so much. Nowadays all he and the others did was train Lloyd, no Serpentine activity since the destruction and defeat of the Devourer. Also, no sign of Garmadon either, but Kai and the others knew he'll be back to take over Ninjago, but the young ninja of fire secretly hoped it could be sooner, he was getting a little tired of trainging everyday, especially with Lloyd. Once Lloyd was awake they all ate breakfast along with Nya, Kai's little sister. After that they went on to training, today, Lloyd was going to learn how to fight with a weapon. "Your fists are lethal and can be used whenever one likes, but there comes a time when a weapon comes in handy," Zane explained to him. Lloyd overlooked the group of weapons laid out in front of him, there were nunchuks, swords, daggers, bamboo, staffs, scythes, shurikans, katana's, a mace, and a bowie knife. He went through all of them, trying them out in his hands, he found a sword to be a much better fit for him. "Sweet. Kai, looks like you have an apprentice," Jay joked. Kai rolled his eyes and made his way over to Lloyd, who looked up at his new mentor. The young fire started smirked, "So you chose the sword, good job. But that doesn't mean this will be an easy training session, small fry." Lloyd looked confused, "Why not? Don't you just, swing it around and cut your enemies?" Kai chuckled and shook his head, "There's more to sword fighting than that, you have a lot to learn." Lloyd pouted, great, now he had more lessons to deal with, cant he have a day off instead? The entire day, Lloyd learned the basics of sword fighting, first he learned the parts of the sword, then how to use them in combat. By the end of the lesson, he had learned basically everything there was to know about the weapon and ways to use it in a fight, plus some strong combat moves thanks to Kai. The other three had watched with interest, especially as Kai showed Lloyd a special move known as the 'Dragon's Breath'. Kai wiped his brow and made his way over to the others, he was exhausted, and without a doubt he knew Lloyd was too. "Ok, Lloyd, that's all for today, go inside, me and the others will meet you shortly," Kai panted. Lloyd happily ran in without ay hesitation. "Well, someone looks tired," Jay laughed. Kai leaned against the door, still exhausted from all that training. "It's not as easy as it looks," he huffed between breaths, "you try doing attacks with a sword ''and ''doing Spinjitzu." The lightning ninja laughed and went inside with Cole. Zane stayed behind with Kai, he offered to help him in but Kai kindly refused the gesture, "No thanks, Zane. I think I'll be able to get in myself, but thanks for the offer." The ninja of ice smiled, "Alright. Well, meet you inside." With that, he went in, Kai following. While waiting for dinner to be prepared, the four (not including Zane due to him cooking) all discussed their past adventures to pass the time. "Hey, remember the time when we all ruined the Serpentine's get-together that one night in the sewers?" Jay recalled, laughing. "Oh yeah, I also remember you running away from the snakes like a coward," Cole teased. Kai and Lloyd snickered, however Jay didn't seem to think it was funny. Once they finished laughing, Lloyd recalled the time when they infiltrated his tree house. "You just ''had ''to destroy my tree house," he rolled his eyes. "Well, what else were we supposed to do, have Sensei Wu come punish your kid butt?" Kai replied, snickering. Lloyd pouted and crossed his arms. "Speaking of Sensei," Jay finally joined in again, "I've noticed he's been acting quite distant lately, don't you think?" "What do you mean? He's been acting normal," Cole stated. "I mean, all he's been doing is looking through his smoke vision, thingies, he hasn't left his room since ten years ago," Jay pointed out. The table fell silent, everyone looked at each other, was it what Jay said true? Sensei had been acting out of character recently, frequently he would call upon the spirit smoke to provide unknown answers, and also, he's been overlooking prophecies three times more than usual. "Now that I think of it," Kai thought, "He ''has ''been spending a lot of time in the Bounty's library, looking up ancient prophecies or something like that." "Yeah, but the question is why?" Jay questioned, going back to his thoughts. Their time of thinking was interrupted when Zane finally came in, a tray full of food in his hands, he set it down and said, "Dinner is served." The rest forgot what they were just discussing and went straight to the food, which of course, was delicious. Zane ignored some of their held in laughter due to the fact he ''was ''wearing his pink cooking apron, and joined in. The day turned out to be as normal as ever, but, apart from Sensei, who kept a close watch on all of them, could only fear of whats to come. He went back to his quarters and took out an old parchment, probably as old as time, he blew off the dust and read the first words that were written, ''The Prophecy of the Ninja's of Legend. The aged master frowned, "Their training, completed, they must learn about this in time, for their sake." Chapter 3 The next day was no different from the last, but it did have some divergent approach than the day before. "Come on, Lloyd, put your back into it!" Kai yelled. Lloyd was learning how to balance himself while jumping from pillar to pillar, a skill useful for combat and stealth as he was told. "U-Uh, Kai, I-I don't think this is safe," he stated, the fear obviously shone in his tone. "Aw, come on, Lloyd, if you want to learn how to use your sword properly, you have to learn how to use it while sneaking past your enemies, even if it means falling on your face!" Kai explained. Lloyd groaned and kept jumping, careful not to hit himself with his own weapon as he had done so many times before. Just when he wa getting the hang of it, the handle slipped and Lloyd was thrown off the pillars, Kai immediately caught him before he could hit the ground. "T-Thanks," Lloyd stated. The young fire starter set the boy down, handing him back his sword, "Don't mention it. Next time, get a tight grip on the handle." Lloyd smiled nervously. Sensei came out onto the deck to see how Lloyd's sword training was doing. "I see your beginning to teach him how to use his weapon while using stealth, correct?" he asked. "Uh, yes, Sensei. But he keeps failing," Kai explained motioning to Lloyd, who crossed his arms offensively, "Hey! It's not my fault I slipped!" "You should've gripped tighter!" Kai snapped back. "I think you already mentioned that, thank you," Lloyd said, sticking his tongue out at him. Kai had lost patience with him, "Come here you little brat!" Lloyd began to run, Kai chased him continuously until he finally caught him behind some training equipment, but before he could beat the living daylight out of him, Sensei shouted, "ENOUGH!" Kai didn't need to be told twice, he quickly dropped Lloyd and stood his ground. Sensei came over, the fire ninja gulped, expecting a hit on the head, or better yet, a far worse punishment. But nothing came except Sensei talking. "I expect you next time to have a little more patience with Lloyd, Kai," the aged master told him. "Yes, Sensei," Kai said, glaring at Lloyd, who sprinted inside, not wanting to stick around to get his face pummeled. Sensei continued, much to Kai's surprise, "Anyway. I was going to call all four of you to my room, but having a recent vision lately, I believe I should discuss this with Kai alone." Cole, Jay, and Zane all looked at each other, exchanging puzzled looks, but deciding it was best not to question Sensei's tactics, they decided to let it pass. Sensei nodded, "I'm glad you understand. Come now, Kai." The fire ninja followed his teacher inside and into his room, Sensei offered him to sit on the open mat that laid out in front of him, which he hesitantly did so. Once he and Sensei sat down, the discussion began. "Now, you may be asking yourself why I have chosen to discuss this with you," Sensei stated. "Uh yeah, but also, what are ''we discussing exactly?" Kai asked curiously. "You will soon find out, but right now I cant tell you," Sensei stated. Kai watched his master take out an old-looking scroll from under his straw hat, the fire starter looked at it curiously. "The reason I have brought you here is because of what is written in this scroll, it is an ancient prophecy and it is crucial that is is protected at all costs, for if this fell into the wrong hands, the results would be fatal to all Ninjago," Sensei explained. Sensei then handed the scroll to Kai, "I trust you to protect this with your life, do not let it fall into evil's hands. Kai, you must protect it at all costs." The fire starter looked down at the ancient scroll that were now in his possession, he then looked at his master and nodded, "Yes, Sensei." The aged master noddeed, he seemed relieved, "Good. Now if you excuse me, I must go back to my smoke visions, you may go back to training Lloyd, and this time, please try to be patient with him." Kai groaned, "Yes, Sensei." Kai returned to the deck to find Lloyd thumb wrestling with Jay, he slapped his forehead, "Why do I even bother..." "Yo Kai!" Jay called from afar. "Huh?" Kai questioned. "Come wrestle with us! I have Lloyd beat, and soon enough you too! Haha!" Jay teased. Kai growled, he began to march towards them but then remembered Sensei. "Uh, no thanks, Jay. I think I should return to training with Lloyd, maybe later though," he said. "O-k, sure thing, but remember, only I can win!" Jay exclaimed. Kai smirked. ''In your dreams ''he thought. After a hard training session with Lloyd, the ninja all returned to their dormitories to rest. Kai was taking off his robes when a scroll fell from them, his eyes widen and he picks it up fast, however Jay spots it. "Whatcha got there?" he asked curiously. Kai put the scroll into his night desk, "None of your business." "I'm pretty sure it is my business, now what is it?" Jay asked, his arms crossed. "I said its none of your business now leave me in peace!" Kai yelled. Jay tackled Kai to the ground, "Tell me what it is! Tell me!" "AH! G-Get of me!" Kai shrieked. Jay reached for the handle on Kai's night desk, but the young fire starter caught his arm before he could even touch it, "D-Don't even think about it!" "What's so secretive about an old scroll?!" Jay yelled. Kai grunted and pinned Jay down, the ninja of lightning struggled, "L-Let me go!" "What the hell is going on h-" Cole paused upon seeing the two, Kai and Jay stopped fighting and looked at their leader, who looked at the two with a disgusted face. "Uhhh," he uttered. "What?" both asked. "What is going on here?" Cole asked, crossing his arms. "Kai wont show me his secret scroll!" Jay yelled, pointing to Kai. "W-What! No!" Kai shrieked, on the verge of panic. Cole came over to the two and opened Kai's night desk, the fire starter tried stopping him but Jay had him held back by the arms, "D-Don't touch that! Sensei gave it to me!" Cole opened the scroll, he looked at it with heavy concentration, then showed a confused expression, "What is this?" "Huh?" Kai questioned. Cole closed the scroll and opened it again, only to find the same results, he couldn't understand what the scroll said. "What does it say? Its written in chicken scratch!" "Chicken scratch?" Zane asked, coming into the room, "What is going on in here?" Cole showed Zane the scroll, "Kai got this scroll from Sensei and I cant read it, can you try to translate it?" "Stop trying to read it!" Kai yelled, Jay pinned him down. "Continue," he said. Zane overlooked the scroll several times but couldn't seem to gain results, "I...I don't understand this type of language, it seemed to have been written before my time." "Damn, if Zane cant read it then it must be ancient! Let me try!" Jay let go of Kai and got his hands onto the scroll, Kai growled. Jay read through it but got the same results as the other two, "Cole is right, what the hell is this?!" "Give me that," Kai snarled through gritted teeth, "Obviously it's not supposed to be read! Now stop trying to read it and-" Kai paused, he looked through the scroll, he made out the first words: ''The Prophecy of the Ninjas of Legend. Kai became confused, how could he read it and the others no? Was this language familiar to him? He shook his head, and blinked but glanced back at the scroll to find he could still understand it. "Kai?" Jay tapped Kai's shoulder. "H-How..." the fire started muttered. "How what? Can you read it?" Cole asked. Kai glanced at the others, he closed the scroll and put it back in his night desk, "None of your business, now go to bed, Sensei wouldn't like to find out we're awake." The others exchanged confused glances, since when did Kai care what Sensei thought? Oh well, it was true, Sensei would be disappointed to find that his students were awake. "Fine," Jay groaned marching to his bed, he was upset he didn't get to see what was on that scroll. Cole just went to his bed, Zane looked back at the night desk curiously, then he headed back to his bed. Kai sighed and laid himself down, but before he could sleep he glanced at his night desk, how could he read the scroll without the problem unlike the others? Better yet, why had Sensei entrusted him with the scroll and neither one of the other three? The young man sighed to himself and decided to answer these questions tomorrow, for now he had to rest. Kai laid his head onto his pillow and blew out the candle.